


walk you home

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mark is annoying but cute, hes a senior though, high schooler mark, like about to graduate, sorry if it sucks uni is frying my brain, this was so impulsive omg, total badass yuta, tsundere yuta, yiercings (yuta piercings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: mark is being trailed by a suspicious car on his way home from school and he runs into a stranger's house to take cover.enter yuta.





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmm so i literally thought about this prompt in the shower like im not kidding lmaooo fyi i only read over it once so sorry if its bad SDJSDKSKD

mark knew there was a reason he hated walking home from school late at night. first off it was pitch black, and the only light came from the dull streetlights hanging above him. this meant if something was going to attack him, he wouldn’t see it coming. 

second, the atmosphere was too eerie. he’d usually hear strange noises, like stray animals scurrying through the shadows, or the loud whistle of chilly winds echoing through the night. he shivered as he sped-walked, regretted not wearing his polyester vest underneath his school blazer for some extra warmth.

and lastly, he was positive someone was following him.

he noticed it a while ago from his peripheral vision, what seemed like a sleek black car moving and stopping on the street behind him to match his pace. of course it could be purely coincidental and maybe he was a _bit_ paranoid,  but better safe than sorry. mark decided to trust his gut, and so he took off.

he chose a hidden route, ran as fast as he could through the alleyway and in between the houses. he was no athlete, actually his legs felt like fire and threatened to give up on him but he kept running. there was no time to look and see if the car was still on his tail, hopefully the driver was thrown off, though he half-expected that the car could’ve sped up and caught up to him by now. certainly he couldn’t outrun a car.

but he didn’t care, he still ran. 

most of the houses were visibly locked and dark, which indicated that the residents were asleep, so even if he called for help, there was no one around to hear. he sped past house after house, and finally to his relief he spotted a duplex apartment with the right side porch-light still on. 

normal, level-headed mark would probably think it was absolutely crazy to pound on some random stranger’s door like a manic this late at night. so when the door eventually swung open to reveal a sleepy looking man staring -no,  _glowering_ \- at him, mark knew he definitely must be crazy. 

the man yawned loudly, rubbed his eyes and then eyed him up and down “kid, are you lost or something?” 

‘_he’s handsome__’ _mark immediately thought. the stranger was clad in nothing but plaid pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. with slightly disheveled, jet black wavy hair grown out past his ears and lots of piercings - including one on his left eyebrow, mark decided he wasn’t just handsome. he was  _sexy_ .

“you’re staring at me” the man said with a raised eyebrow, and mark tried to get a grip of himself. 

“um ...,” he fumbled for the right words. “this is probably really weird for you but ... i was walking home from school and i ... i feel like i’m getting followed? by a car and i feel kind of scared. can i stay in here for a little bit?” 

mark felt embarrassed. his request was like that of a child’s, and he was certain the stranger would have a laughing fit then slam the door in his face. 

but much to his surprise, the stranger’s expression changed to a slightly softer one, and after giving mark another once-over he stepped to the side and said, “come in”. 

this situation could be more dangerous, with mark staying in an unknown person’s house, but once again he wasn’t thinking rationally. “thank you ....” he said sheepishly as he entered, and the man closed the door behind him. 

mark looked around the house, taking in his surroundings as the stranger shrugged into a tank top. it was small and basic, with the exception of what looked like japanese artifacts and calligraphy hanging off the walls. mark stared at them with interest, getting lost in their beauty. 

“how old are you?” the stranger stifled another yawn “it’s past 10pm, kid. your family’s going to get worried” 

mark faced him, his bottom lip jutting out slightly as he talked. “i’m 19, plus i already texted my mom that i’d be a bit late. she doesn’t mind” the second and last part were lies.

“19 ... as in high school?” 

“yeah” mark gestured to the embroidering on his bright yellow jacket with a sense of pride “graduating this year from SOPA” 

“... so ... pa?” 

mark was incredulous “you don’t know SOPA? it’s probably the most popular art school in seoul” 

the stranger remained non-chalant, plopping on a sofa “i think i heard of it” his voice sounded a bit monotonous. 

mark sat down carefully on the other end of the sofa “you didn’t school in korea?” he questioned, genuinely curious. the stranger looked at him briefly, then looked away “i’m japanese. did high school in japan then came here” 

“may i ask what for?” 

the man sighed. he had no choice but to answer “i’m on a sports scholarship for soccer” 

“oh, that’s amazing!” mark clapped his hands excitedly. it made sense - with abs like that, the stranger had to be an athlete “when did you come here?” 

“ _kid_ ” the stranger deadpanned as he stood up and headed to the small kitchen. mark followed him. “i appreciate your natural sense of curiosity, but i feel like i’m being interrogated at prison” 

“my name’s mark lee, by the way” 

“why not lee mark?” 

“i’m from canada” 

“ah” the stranger leaned on the counter, smiling a little. mark liked his smile, he thought it was pretty and his teeth were very straight. “i’ve wanted to visit the hiking grounds there”. mark grinned too “nice”. 

and it was silent. mark fumbled with his jacket, suddenly finding a loose thread on the hem fascinating. he wondered if it was finally safe to go back outside, but he didn’t want to think about it or bring it up. as awkward as the atmosphere was, he wanted to stay here for longer. 

the stranger shuffled around as well for a while, then cleared his throat “i’m guessing you’re not hungry?” 

_‘i am’_ mark wanted to say. he skipped lunch for tutoring, and all he had since the morning was half a box of pepero. he wasn’t just hungry, he was _starving_ and his tummy grumbled, as if to prove his point. 

“i’m not that hungry … but thanks for asking” mark replied, sucking in his stomach to stop the rumbling noises. the stranger must’ve heard them anyways, because he frowned at him then turned around to retrieve a can and a small pot from the cupboard. 

“you’re a terrible liar,  mark lee from canada.  tell your mom you’ll be home in 20 minutes. and i hope you like chicken soup” 

/ 

mark was aware of the stranger watching him like a hawk while he scarfed down the soup. when mark looked up to catch his eye, the other man smiled again, then turned away. 

“thank you for the meal” mark said shyly once he was finished. he picked up his school bag and headed to the door, with the stranger trailing behind him. 

but weirdly enough, he didn’t want to leave. it was almost midnight which meant he’d stayed for about an hour, though it didn’t feel like it. 

“yuta” the stranger suddenly said, “call me yuta-san” 

“yuta-san” mark repeated, facing him directly. he didn’t even realize that all this while, he didn’t know yuta’s name. “will we ever meet again?” 

yuta ran his fingers through his hair, a bit flustered at the question. “if you feel like you’re being followed again at night, you can come here. i’ll walk you home”

mark’s ears turned crimson as yuta patted his head and kind of ruffled his hair, like how one would do to a pet. it wasn’t exactly affectionate or romantic, but more of a friendly gesture. regardless, the simple action still made mark’s insides feel all warm and fluttery. 

“thank you .... yuta-san” mark said earnestly. yuta offered a small smile and a nod towards the door. he looked tired, his eyes ringed by slight dark circles, so mark didn’t want to waste any more of his time. he opened the door and stepped outside into the night. 

”goodnight”

“goodnight” 

as mark strode down the street towards his home, he didn’t feel so frightened anymore. yuta was mysterious but kind, and that made him want to see him again. 

mark looked back at the house, and he wasn’t surprised to see yuta looking after him, the porch light illuminating his silhouette. even from afar, mark could tell he was smiling. 

maybe walking home late at night wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> okey hopefully it was kinda cute and not as terrible as i think it is lmao! leave comments & kudos and tell me what u think hehe 
> 
> also disclaimer don’t be a y/n and walk home after school late at night pleas!! this is a fictional work be safe yall
> 
> \- tee 
> 
> twitter: @yukkuri__co


End file.
